crossroads_tnwfandomcom-20200214-history
Taqriaqsuit (Race)
Introduction INCOMPLETE Description Personality: Taqriaqsuit are extremely polite and gentle beings, despite their somewhat unsettling appearance. They’re generally easy-going, and have go-with-the-flow attitudes. But they are not forgiving of those who wrong them, and they make fearsome enemies that can strike from any angle, walk through any wall to reach those who have wronged them. Physical Description: Taqriaqsuit are unusual beings. They look much like normal humans, but their bodies are dark gray, resembling silhouettes more than anything, shadowy and indistinct around the edges. If you look closely, you can actually see through them. Their heads are featureless but for two softly-glowing pools of white in the shape of eyes. They have noses and mouths but their indistinct form reders them indistinguishable from the rest of their bodies. They eat and breathe just like normal people, food just disappears as they take bites. They are usually dressed in typical inuit clothes, crafted of leather and hides. Their clothes are fully real, unlike their hazy forms. Relations: Taqriaqsuit are generally regarded as unsettling by other races. Their residence on the spirit world puts them in contact with the spirits of the dead rather often, and they generally are quite welcoming of their temporary visitors, showing great hospitality until they pass on. Alignment: Taqriaqsuit are usually chaotic or neutral, and generally between good and neutral. Evil taqriaqsuit are thankfully rare. Taqriaqsuit Lands: The shadow folk were originally normal residents of the spirit world. They lived just like humans. But a powerful shamans predicted a great plane-wide cataclysm, and in an effort to save his people, he cast a spell of great power, to move every member of his people to the mortal world, where they would be safe. But the shaman reached too far, and the magic failed, moving only a fraction of their essence to the mortal plane, and leaving them stretched across the boundary of the planes. they still dwell on the spirit world, now transformed by the actions of the shaman. Religion: The Taqriaqsuit are highly spiritual, in large part due to their frequent interactions with the spirits they share their world with and the souls of the recently departed. Their religion mirrors the religions of the human residents of the arctic, though the spirits are slightly less mysterious to them. Language: Taqriaqsuit speak a language this is identical to Inuktitut when spoken, but all the written symbols are mirrored. Nobody is quite sure why this is the case. Taqriaqsuit can write 'backwards' to make themselves understood to the humans, if necessary, but the symbols often look crude. Names: Taqriaqsuit have naming traditions very similar to the tuniit. Their names are very simplistic and prosaic, usually based on physical traits of the child. They also use the names of legendary beings or heroes, believing they can take on some of the strength or qualities of their namesake. Adventurers Taqriaqsuit adventurers are surprisingly common. Many taqriaqsuit don’t ever really feel like they truly belong, and this unsettled feeling often drives them to travel. Some even believe that their people should have their own nation, and seek to create their homeland. * +2 Wisdom, -2 Strength, -2 Charisma Taqriaqsuit are wise, but their semi-real bodies make them somewhat weak and they generally come off as creepy. * Type: Taqriaqsuit are outsiders with the (Native) subtype. * Medium: Taqriaqsuit are medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Normal Speed: Taqriaqsuit have a base speed of 30 feet. * Darkvision: Taqriaqsuit can see in the dark up to 60 feet. * Two-worlds: A taqriaqsuit’s being straddles the barrier between the worlds, and they exist partially in the material world and the spirit world. While a taqriaqsuit moves through the spirit world, he is shadowed on the material world by an intangible, invisible portion of his essence. If a taqriaqsuit travels to the material world, a similar intangible shadow moves on the spirit world. As such, a taqriaqsuit can perceive both planes at the same time. * Ghost Step: A taqriaqsuit can, as a swift action, will themselves further across the barrier between planes. The taqriaqsuit becomes incorporeal until the end of their actions for the round. While incorporeal, they have a fly speed equal to their base land speed, and can make incorporeal touch attacks, dealing 1d6+cha damage. The taqriaqsuit can use this ability a number of times per day equal to their wisdom modifier. While this is active, sometimes glimpses of shadowy figures or snippets of conversation can be heard on the opposite plane. * Skills: A taqriaqsuit gains a +4 racial bonus to hide checks made in areas of shadowy or darker illumination. Feats * [http://crossroads-tnw.wikia.com/wiki/Battle-fade_(Feat)[Battle-fade]] * [http://crossroads-tnw.wikia.com/wiki/Extra_Steps_(Feat)[Extra Steps]] * [http://crossroads-tnw.wikia.com/wiki/Long_Stride_(Feat)[Long Stride]] * [http://crossroads-tnw.wikia.com/wiki/Ghostly_Trek_(Feat)[Ghostly Trek]] * [http://crossroads-tnw.wikia.com/wiki/Slip_Through_(Feat)[Slip Through]] * [http://crossroads-tnw.wikia.com/wiki/Vanishing_Step_(Feat)[Vanishing Step]]